


Toasting Yule

by Alisanne



Series: Adventdrabbles 2014 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco celebrate Yule in the traditional way, but with a few twists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toasting Yule

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's 25 days of Christmas prompt #21: [Champagne toast](http://cache3.asset-cache.net/gc/75354523-silhouette-of-two-men-toasting-with-champagne-gettyimages.jpg?v=1&c=IWSAsset&k=2&d=0DGVwilgWya077xVwqktXjCJiHEr8CAvH4fW068pFh8%3D), for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Pure-blood yule traditions, and for Adventdrabbles's prompt #21: [Winter Solstice](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/winter-solstice-banner_zpsd19e19bc.jpg.html).
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Toasting Yule

~

“Are you ready?” Draco shouts.

Harry has just put on the robes Draco insisted he wear and his fingers are on the last button. “Yeah, yeah,” he cries in reply. “Keep your knickers on!” 

Draco’s there in an instant. “You’re not wearing any, are you?” he asks, looking Harry up and down as if trying to see through his robes. “We discussed this!” 

Harry sighs. “No, I’m not wearing anything under the robes. I did hear you the first twelve times you explained, you know. It’s just a figure of speech.” 

“Fine. All right.” Draco exhales. 

Harry smirks. “But if you’d like to check what I have on beneath these robes you’re welcome to.” 

Draco rolls his eyes, even as his lips curve into a smile. “Git. If I do that we’ll never make it out of here in time to welcome the solstice.” 

“True.” Harry holds up his Invisibility Cloak. “And you’re sure we won’t need this?” 

“No, it has too much innate magic of its own.” Draco holds out a hand. “Ready?” 

“Yes.” Harry clasps Draco’s hand and a moment later they are...elsewhere. He looks around, shivering with cold. They are in a snowy field with nothing for miles except, far in the distance, there are what look like stones. “Why did you land so far away from them?” he asks. 

“The old ones don’t like it when you bring too much foreign magic into their realm,” says Draco. “Now come on, we’ve a bit of a hike to get there.” 

The walk is brisk, and by the time they arrive at the standing stones Harry’s actually a bit warm. “Now what?” he asks as they stand outside the stone circle. 

“Now we ask permission to enter.” Draco clasps Harry’s hand and closes his eyes. His lips move soundlessly for a moment. There is a pause, as if something has stopped to consider their request and then the stones seem to shimmer.

Draco pulls Harry through and they are inside. Others are there, too, but Draco ignores them, drawing Harry to an unoccupied corner. There he casts a standard Illusion Charm. 

“I thought you said no foreign magic?” Harry says. 

Draco snorts. “You and I barely register on their scale. Magical objects collect more and more magic over time as they’re used by people, especially heirloom pieces like your Cloak. Our magic comes from the earth; it’s safe to use here.” 

“Ah.” Harry looks around recognising several people. “I guess this _is_ an old pure-blood Yule tradition,” he says. 

“It is for some.” Draco slides an arm around Harry’s waist. “Anyone wanting to ask a boon for the new year will be here tonight.” 

“A boon?” Harry turns to Draco. “Are we asking for a boon?”

Draco sighs. “We’re asking for the most precious one,” he whispers.

“And what’s that?” 

Draco leans in. “A blessing on our union.”

They kiss, and Harry feels something tickle in the back of his mind. A surge of love and desire moves over him. He gasps and draws back. “What--?” 

Draco nips his bottom lip before pulling back to look at him. “That was the old ones.” He smirks, pulling Harry to the ground. “I believe they approve.” 

Harry moans as Draco opens his robes. “But there are other people here,” Harry whispers, even as Draco’s hands mover over him. “They’ll know!” 

“Anyone who’s here will understand.” Draco pushes Harry onto his back and, straddling him, leans down. “They are probably all requesting boons, too.” 

Harry doesn’t argue any more, not with Draco on top of him, taking him inside himself, arching his back and riding him for all he’s worth. It’s obvious he prepared ahead of time as he’s loose and slick as he sinks down on Harry’s cock. 

Draco moves up and down, and Harry does his best to thrust up, and within a few moments they are both coming, Harry shaking through one of the most intense orgasms of his life. 

Collapsing on top of him, Draco whispers into the hollow of his throat, “They have to like that.” 

“Like wh-- Oh.” Harry feels it then. A surge of warm approval as if someone has caressed his spirit. He turns his head, blinking into Draco’s face. “They approved our boon.” 

“You felt it, too.” Draco smiles. “And now to celebrate.” 

Harry raises an eyebrow as Draco sits up and reaches for his robes. “I thought we just did that?” 

“No, that was our sacrifice.” Pulling out a bottle of champagne and two flutes, Draco pours some wine into each glass and hands one to Harry. “Now we toast the solstice.” 

They do, sipping the champagne in companionable silence until the sun has risen over top the standing stones. 

Finally, Draco sighs. “And that’s it. Happy solstice, Harry.”

“Happy solstice, Draco.” Harry smiles. “You know, I could get used to these pure-blood traditions.” 

Draco laughs, leaning in for a kiss. “Yes,” he whispers against Harry’s lips. “I thought you’d say that.” 

~


End file.
